This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, a cellular telephone or a computer may have a display.
A display for a cellular telephone or computer typically has a rectangular active region containing active display pixels. The display pixels are used to display information for a user. The rectangular active region is generally be surrounded by an inactive border region. The inactive border region can be covered with a cosmetic trim structure such as a bezel or can be covered with a ring of black ink.
The inactive border in a display can be up to a centimeter wide or more. If care is not taken, the size of the inactive border may cause a display to become undesirably large and bulky.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved displays.